Secret Sent
by Alice Pink
Summary: Post-Reveal: Marinette and Adrien have never seen themselves transform and wonder what they look like. They decide to record themselves, but what happens when the video is actually sent instead of deleted. One-Shot


Ladybug and Chat Noir had just saved Paris yet again from another akuma. Ladybug had beat Chat Noir back to her house after fixing everything. After the reveal of their identities, they didn't run away from each other anymore. Instead Ladybug and Chat Noir would go race back to where they were or they'd play a game with the last remaining minutes of their powers.

A detransformed Ladybug sat in her desk chair up in her room. She crossed her legs with a smile as she waited for Chat Noir to drop in.

Suddenly Chat Noir appeared through her trap door, panting.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Marinette smirked.

"Hey . . . you cheated." He breathed, bending over and putting his hands on his knees.

"What? Me?" Marinette stood up and put her hand on her chest, dramatically. "Cheated?"

"Yes cheated."

"How did I cheat?"

"After the attack . . . I held my fist out and said pound it, but you were already gone . . . running home."

Chat Noir made his way down her stairs and walked up to her.

"My time was running out." She announced. "I had to get back here."

"You had three minutes left! It takes us less than thirty seconds to get back here. You had plenty of time."

"Okay . . . I sort of . . . cheated." Marinette admitted. "But I would have won anyway. Everyone knows that I'm faster than you."

"No you're not!" He challenged. "I'm faster than you as Chat Noir and as Adrien."

Chat Noir's transformation finally wore off with a bright black and green glow.

"Wow." Marinette awed.

"What?"

"You transformation still amazes me. It's so cool."

"Your transformation amazes me too, but I've never seen my transformation, so I don't really know what it looks like."

"You know what?" Marinette began. "We've never seen ourselves transform. We have no idea what it looks like."

"Yeah." Adrien didn't understand what she was getting at.

"We should record ourselves transforming to see what we look like."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Adrien asked.

"No. We'll delete it right after we watch it." Marinette wrapped her arm around Adrien and moved her hand in front of them. "Think about it. Haven't you ever wanted to see what our transformations are like? To see how cool they are and if we look weird or not? "

"It would be pretty cool to actually see what we look like." Adrien agreed.

"Then let's do it."

"Okay, fine."

"Yay." Marinette smiled.

She walked over to her desk and propped up her phone with some books and pointed it towards them.

"You ready?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Yep. Whenever you are."

Marinette quickly pressed record and ran over to his side.

"Plagg! Claws Out!"

"Tikki! Spots On!"

After they transformed, Ladybug stopped the recording. Her and Chat Noir watched the video with wide eyes as they witnessed what their transformation actually looked like.

"That's fascinating." Chat said, not taking his eyes off of the phone. "It's so different to see myself transform and I still love watching you transform."

"I could watch this forever. It's not everyday that I get to watch me and my boyfriend turn into magical superheroes."

After seeing the video five times, Ladybug and Chat Noir decided it was time to stop watching it.

"Okay. We better delete it now." Chat said, sadly.

"Yeah." She agreed.

Ladybug pressed delete and was disappointed that she couldn't keep the video. They can't keep any pictures or memories from being superheroes. It might give them away and it's too dangerous.

"It's deleted." She announced.

"I wish we could keep some video or picture of us together like this."

"Me too. It would be nice to-"

"Message sent." The phone's voice rang through their ears.

"Did it just say message sent?!"

"Uh . . . no" Ladybug lied.

Chat Noir took her phone and looked down at the thought to be deleted video.

"It was sent!" Chat shouted. "This is not good. Our secret is out. That video shows exactly who we are underneath these masks."

"Who did it get sent to?"

"Uh . . . Mayor Bourgeois."

"Okay, Mayor Bourgeois. That's not the worst person it could have been sent to."

"Why do you even have Mayor Bourgeois's phone number?"

"Because . . . " Ladybug pointed to her mask. "I'm Ladybug. He's always inviting us to events. Like when we were going to the park for the unveiling of our statue. He has to be able to contact me somehow. I can only access my yo-yo when I'm Ladybug and my yo-yo only has one contact, which is you."

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"We need to get his phone and delete the message."

"What if he sees it before we get there."

"He's the mayor. He's probably got like a thousand messages to go through already."

"But is it such a bad thing if the mayor knows?" Chat debated.

"What?!" Ladybug turned her head to glare at him.

"He's the mayor of the city we protect. Would it really be so bad if he knew who we were?"

"Yes it would be bad!" Ladybug shouted. "His daughter is Chloe. She's mean and she had to get those evil genes from someone. And even if he was nice, he might say "Hey Paris. These are the real identities of our beloved heroes. Now thank them every second you can and give them our gratitude with a ton of presents. We'd be bombarded everyday and it would never end."

"Yeah. You're right." Chat finally agreed.

"Okay." Ladybug leaned into him and began to whisper in his ear. "Here's the plan."

* * *

Mayor Bourgeois sat at his desk in his room, doing paperwork. It was getting late so he had returned back to the hotel to finish some of his work. Mayor Bourgeois lifted his head up when he heard a slight knock at he door.

"Come in." He called.

A hotel employee came in and quietly walked up to his desk.

"Sir, there's a phone call for you down in the lobby." The man said.

"Tell them I'm busy and to call back tomorrow."

"But sir . . . it's Chat Noir."

"Chat Noir?" The mayor was now paying attention. "Alright. Keep him on the phone. I'll be there in a minute."

The employee nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Hello." Mayor Bourgeois said, picking up the phone.

"Uh hello, Mayor Bourgeois . . . this is Chat Noir."

"Yes I know . . . is there something wrong?"

"No uh . . . "

Chat Noir covered up the end of his baton and looked to Ladybug who was standing in front of him.

"What should I tell him?" Chat asked.

"I don't know." Ladybug backed away, putting her hand on her yo-yo. "Just tell him something. I need to get to his phone."

Ladybug swung off up to one of the floor's balconies.

"Hello?" Mayor Bourgeois said. "Are you still there Chat Noir?"

"Uh yes, sir. I just wanted to tell you . . . what a great mayor you are. And . . . "

* * *

Ladybug was lucky that mayor Bourgeois had left the door leading to his balcony unlocked. She opened up the door and wandered around his room.

"There it is." She said, spotting the phone sitting on his desk.

Ladybug ran over to the phone and turned it on.

"Password? Password?!" Ladybug shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Why didn't I think about a password?!"

Suddenly she heard footsteps.

'Someone must have heard me.' She thought. 'I'm so stupid. I'm suppose to be quiet. Why did I shout?'

Ladybug looked back down at the phone, thinking about the password before a small smile appeared on her face and she typed it in.

* * *

"And uh . . . " Chat Noir tried to think of what to say next. "And . . . we wanted to . . . take you out to lunch. To . . . show you how much we appreciate you for . . . being a great mayor."

"Oh, lunch." Mayor Bourgeois said excitedly. "That'd be great. What did you have in mind?"

"Uh . . . I don't know." Chat looked around as he continued to stall the mayor. "We could get coffee . . . or go to a bakery."

Ladybug hopped off of the bakery and landed in front of Chat Noir. Once Chat Noir saw her he stopped staling.

"Or we could just eat at the hotel restaurant." He suggested.

"Okay. We could meet up this Saturday. It is very kind of you and Ladybug to treat me to lunch. Thank you." The mayor thanked them again.

"Yeah, okay. That's fine. Bye." Chat Noir ended the call and looked towards Ladybug. "Because of you, we have to go eat lunch with the mayor this Saturday." He pointed at her.

Ladybug shook her head and walked over to him.

"Hey, I never said invite him out to lunch. I said to distract him not ask him out on a date." She smirked.

"I didn't ask him out on a date and . . . we wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't recorded us transforming."

"Don't blame me. It's not my fault that you're easily manipulated." Ladybug laughed, walking over to Chat Noir. "And even though most of this is my fault, you still love me." She said, putting her arm on his shoulder as she kissed his cheek.

"You're not wrong there and I'll never stop."

"Yeah, now let's get back to my house. It's been a long day and my TV and couch are calling my name."

"Wait Ladybug . . . " Chat stopped her. "How did you delete the video from Mayor Bourgeois's phone. Wouldn't there have been a password or something?"

"Yeah and I didn't even think about a password before, but . . . it was pretty easy to guess that the password was Chloe. That is the only thing he cares about more than anything. Now . . . back to my house."

"Okay." Chat Noir said, wrapping his arm around Ladybug's waist. "I'll beat you back this time." He grinned, backing away before he used his staff to reach the rooftops.

"What? I thought we weren't doing that anymore!" Ladybug yelled him, trying to grab her yo-yo. "What? No fair!" Ladybug looked down to see that Chat Noir had stolen her yo-yo. "He's so dead." She mumbled.

After walking down the streets of Paris for about twenty minutes, trying to go unnoticed, Ladybug reached the bakery. She looked up to see a smiling Chat Noir on her balcony.

"Finally got here." Chat Noir grinned. "I totally won."

"No fair. You cheated." She shouted up at him.

"So what. You cheated first." He threw her yo-yo down at her and walked back over to her trap door. "Now hurry up here before anyone sees you."

Ladybug used her yo-yo to reach the bakery and hopped inside, detransforming.

"Now we're even." Chat Noir announced.

He was already detransformed and sitting in one of her swivel chairs, waiting for her.

"You stole my yo-yo!" She screamed.

"You stole my heart!"

They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Marinette sat in the other swivel chair and let out a heavy sigh.

"At least everything's over and done with." She slouched down in her chair, closing her eyes.

"Well . . . at least until the next akuma attack."

"Stop ruining my relaxation!" Marinette yelled, keeping her eyes shut.

"Stop persuading me to go through with stupid plans and ideas!"

"My ideas aren't stupid . . . you're stupid."

"Oh, I'm stupid? Whose idea was it to record ourselves transforming?" Adrien leaned forward onto his hand.

"Mine." Marinette said as her eyes shot open. "And everything's fine now. We distracted Mayor Bourgeois and deleted the video from his phone. Nothing to worry about now."

"Did you delete the original video from your phone?"

Marinette's eyes grew wide.

"N-No . . . "

"And you say I'm stupid." Adrien chuckled.

"Hey! I just . . . can't think logically in some situations."

"We all have those moments, Marinette, but we've established that you still haven't deleted the video and . . . you're still sitting here."

"Oh yeah, the video." Marinette nervously laughed, pulling out her phone. "I'll just delete this now."

"Here. I'll delete it." Adrien said, taking the phone out of her hands. "We don't want to send it to anyone else. It's been a long day and if our video is leaked again . . . I'm taking a nap and calling it a day."

"And let our secret be exposed?"

"Do you really want to go on another rescue mission for our secret?" Adrien smiled, tapping her phone screen.

"Yeah, you're right. A nap sounds good."

"There." Adrien said, handing the phone back to Marinette. "The video's deleted."

"Good." Marinette yawned. "Now how about that nap?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi. This was a one shot, so don't expect another chapter. The idea for this story just randomly popped into my head one day. I don't know if this idea has been used yet for a Miraculous Ladybug story, but I'm happy with what I wrote. Tell me what you thought.**

 **-Alice Pink**


End file.
